midnightversefandomcom-20200214-history
Leah...
Infobox"I wanna fight somebody." ''-''Leah Calabrese Childhood Leah Diana Calabrese was born in Miami, Florida on Wednesday, March 22, 1995 to Delanie Martin and John Calabrese. Leah was born with a photographic memory and gifted abilities, which contributed to her perfect grades. This led to Leah being a reserved child, who would spend time doing jigsaw puzzles in her room rather than playing outside with other young children. In kindergarten, her teachers would challenge her, and taught her how to write, and by age 7, she was reading "To Kill a Mockingbird." ''When she was eight years old, Delanie passed away from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), and her father coped by drinking. As Leah grew, she watched her father transform into a raging, aggressive alcoholic. It took one strike to the face for Leah, who was only 11, to stay in the streets after school, rather than come home, in fear of being hit again. Leah taught herself to fight by watching boxing lessons through windows. She trained in dark alleyways and would eventually see how far she could take her gifted abilities. She used her smarts and small size to her advantage. At age 12, she almost strangled a rapist to death with her scarf, before running away. As the years went by, gangs became less and less of a problem. She had learned how to throw a damaging punch, and how to use her surroundings to assist her in battle. She spent most of her time alone in the streets, where she would attempt to write notes on napkins to her father, that she would throw away before coming home late, when her father was passed out on the couch. One night, when Leah was 14, and had just begun high school, she came home to see a bloody ground and her father missing. She never saw him again, until she was 23, but Leah refuses to tell the tale of meeting her father again to anyone. Leah moved to Neo Arcadia, Pennsylvania (a city in Alphaverse) with family friends. In the new household, she would meet her best friend, Tyler. In high school, she excelled in dodgeball in gym class, but would often get detention for numerous injuries inflicted on her classmates. When Leah was a sophomore, she was frequented by a bully in her street fights. The bully was known for his decision to fight being contingent on a coin: if it landed on heads, Leah would get a beating. If tails, she would be spared. This led to Leah developing a disliking for coins. A Fiancee After her breakup with Tyler, Leah seeked another lover. During her time of sadness, she met a woman named Mia Woods, a fellow latina who caught her eye. As they spent more and more time together, Leah grew more and more attached, and accepted her bisexuality. They got together in their junior year of high school. When Leah was 19, she had saved enough money to take them to Miami on January 4th, 2014, for an anniversary present. Leah proposed to her that night, and Mia gladly said yes. They were both ready to live their lives together. Unfortunately, the many street fights Leah engaged in had not prepard her for Mia's death, when she was shot in the head by a mugger in a dark boulevard. Leah recalls the most terrifying part being resting her head against Mia's chest, to find no pulse. She fled the scene afterward, and never returned to Miami again. Joining "''The Midnight" Leah fled to China after finding out she was pregnant with her then-lover, Jason Kade, to protect her child from the violence of Neo Arcadia. She disappeared suddenly, and no one knew any details, other than that she was alive. After finding out she had a miscarriage, and that her hopes of raising her baby boy had been stripped away, she resided in China for a few months, training with Chinese monks, perfecting her martial arts, archery, and swords-fighting abilities. When she returned, she found an old friend, Richard Grayson, who took her to "The Midnight's" (what Leah formerly called Midnight 5) strip club, and introduced her to Levi. Despite her distaste for gangs due to her heroic nature and childhood, Leah assisted in killing Alastair, or as she ridicules, "Alastaircase", when Brooke and Levi asked for her assistance, due to her stealthiness and knowledge of blades. She got along well with the Midnight, and decided to join. She is determined to move up the ranks, and protect her closest friends, Brooke, Throck, Noah, Levi, Jess, and her now-girlfriend, Mala Kensley. Most Memorable Scenes (Thus Far) -Leah was kidnapped, and is still being held hostage by a gang known as B1. -Noah Centineo took a bullet through the back for Leah, after noticing a sniper. -Leah admitted her feelings for Mala in her new home in New York City, and they begun dating. -Leah had her first kill with The Midnight by using her beanie and a small ruby-embroidered knife. Weapons Leah is known for preferring hand-to-hand combat, rather than using traditional guns. She enjoys fighting with fists and blades, and sometimes, even arrows. Her weapons include, but are obviously not limited to: -Her beanie, which she uses to blind her opponent. -Her ruby-embroidered knife. -Her eilat-stone knuckles, which remind her of one of her best friends, Jason Kade. -Her many scarves. -Her CZ 75. -Her bow and arrow, given to her by Jason Kade, which she keeps sacred. -Her fists. -Her feet. -Basically, anything, if you think about it. *Written by Leah Calabrese and Jason Kade* __NEWSECTIONLINK__